


Single Daddy (Depressed!Anakin, Master!Obi-wan)

by temporaryhutt



Category: Obikin - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Padawan, Single parent anakin, Star Wars - Freeform, master - Freeform, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryhutt/pseuds/temporaryhutt
Summary: Anakin is a single father with his children Leia and Luke. Padmé dies in child birth. Anakin develops feelings for Obi-wan.[I do not own any of these characters.]This work is on my wattpad account





	1. Chapter 1

~Flashback~ 

"Padmé Amidala is going into childbirth!" Anakin heard through the streets of Coruscant. He started to breathe heavily. He knew that this moment will soon come, but not this fast. 

He rushed to the closest speeder he could find, hoping to make it in time for his child's birth. The speeders average wasn't bad, he knew where Padmé was at, he just had to get there fast enough. 

A tear slid down his cheek as he flew in the air. He thought about the dreams he had-- Padmé dying in childbirth, he hoped it wasn't true. He couldn't lose his beloved Padmé. He had already lost his mother. 

Even though he is the Chosen One, he had to follow the Jedi rules. A Jedi cannot know anger, hate, or love. But he has done all of these. He was angry he could not save Shmi, his mother, from dying. He hated the Tusken Raiders that killed his mother. Lastly, he loved Padmé so much.

It wasn't his fault he started his Jedi training at nine, that was far too old to start. But Qui Gon thought he was the Chosen One. A lot of people saw him as it too. 

His face moistened by the thought of missing his child's birth. Flying through the air in his speeder, he let the wind dry his tears. 

After he got to where she was located, he went inside to see that Obi-wan was holding a baby. He missed it. He missed the birth of his own child. 

"We need to operate fast if we are going to save the other baby," a nursing droid said. Another baby? His wife was holding twins? 

He walked over to his beautiful wife, who was crying and sweating in pain. It broke his heart to see that she was like this, but after they would be a happy family with two little children. 

"Padmé," he whispered, only that she could hear. He reached for her hand, knowing it was going to hurt a lot. She squeezed his hand unbearably hard. 

After another baby had arrived, she smiled softly at the girl and whispered, "Leia." Anakin smiled at the name. The beautiful name fit perfectly for the beautiful girl. Padme had great name ideas. 

He wiped her hair from her face, staring at how pretty she was. Yes, she just gave birth, but Padmé could pull off anything, she was the type of person who could wear anything.

"Ani, I, I love-" she paused, her head resting on her shoulder. Anakin checked if she was alive. She wasn't.

"No!" He screamed from sadness and anger. He dropped his legs from the ground, falling... crying. He cried for almost hours. He couldn't take her death. They were in love, it wouldn't ever stop. She was the love of his life.

Dizzy, his head was spinning from the quick action that just had happened. Memories of the two filled his brain. First it was when he had met Padmé Amidala, the queen of Naboo. Years later, he finally met her again, when they fell in love. He can remember getting married back in her home planet. They only allowed C-3PO and R2-D2, speaking it was a secret wedding. 

"Padmé," he missed her, crying uncontrollably. He laid on the floor, not even caring. 

After he had made sure he was all right, he reached up from the floor. His master walked toward him, handing Leia to him. 

He silently whispered, "Leia." Giggling but still tearing up while holding her. She was gorgeous, everything he dreamed about. When they talked about it, they hoped it was a girl. 

Her skin was extremely smooth, wrapped in a towel with pink prints covering it. She breathed silently while sleeping in his arms preciously. 

Obi-wan switched babies with him. I guess now that he knows about Anakin and Padmé. For now, he didn't say anything. "She named him Luke," he breathed to Anakin. Luke was crying softly as he is just a newborn child entering this new galaxy. 

"Shh, shh," he sang out in a angel-like tone. Luke was still fiddling around, yet Anakin adored that. He thought he was the cutest thing ever, well Leia too. They were both beautiful, they must take after Padme. 

Just as Anakin thought about her, droids came in, wheeling her dead body out of the room. Anakin tried not to cry, knowing he'll upset his children. Hopefully, the nursing droids came back, taking Luke and Leia to get dressed, they were only in colored towels. 

Once the nursing droids left, Anakin broke down into hysteria. He didn't know how much longer he can go without crying over her. She was his life, other than training to become a Jedi. He collapsed to the floor, not even holding his own weight up anymore.

With a couple of moments of Obi-wan and Anakin in a room together, only the soft breaths and Anakin's cries being heard. Obi-wan strutted over to the man laying on the floor, huddling his knees, he deciding to reach a hand out for him. Taking the hand carefully and being picked up, he ambushed his master into a hug. Leaving Obi-wan standing there, arms around his apprentice awkwardly. 

***

Present Day

It was just the Skywalker family; Anakin, Leia, and Luke. Luke and Leia only being a couple of weeks old. The Jedi Council was either granting or denying Anakin the possession of the twins. They were still debating about the situation. The two had been taking care of by many people (droids, Senates, etc.), one of them being Anakin. The Council did not want Anakin taking the custody of them, fearing it might be a distraction from him becoming a Jedi. 

Leia was currently crying, her diaper probably needing a change. Anakin wasn't the best at that from the lack of experience. He was suppose to be a Jedi, not a father. 

He heard the loud voice from the nursery to his bedroom attachment. Getting out of his bed, he tiredly walked out of his room. He appeared to a crying Leia. 

He didn't know how to do this very well. In the weeks of caring for them, he only had to change the diapers a number of times. 

A knock at the door disrupted the changing session, but he couldn't just leave his children alone, even for a second, unless they're sleeping. It's been only three weeks but he loves his babies so much. 

"Come in!" he shouted in a hushed tone, trying not to upset the children. The last thing he needs is a baby to start crying. Although he loves them dearly, their screams can get to you after awhile.

Obi-wan appeared in the doorway, standing there silently, observing what Anakin was doing. His arms were folded, in the sassy Kenobi way like he always does. Obi-wan had attitude, he knew that. 

"What are you doing?" Obi-wan pronounced, leaving a questioning look on his face. This worried him--his apprentice under this much stress. strutting over to Anakin, maybe to relieve some of his worry, maybe to see his presence, that he was not alone. 

Anakin gazed at his master, eye to eye. His eyes reminded him of Padmé, how they always looked determined to get work done with also doing the right thing. Shattered, Skywalker was, he missed her so freaking much. She was the light, happiness, and the soothing peace who have made Anakin who he is. A jedi who is not supposed to love. 

He fell to the floor, curling his knees to his chest, like when he was just that little boy back on Tatooine where the only trouble he had was to try and win a podrace. Blocking everything out of his mind, he let himself cry. He hated that he let himself feel. He didn't want to, but all the way back to the day he met Padmé, he could never stop thinking about her. 

While the young Skywalker laid on the floor crying, Obi-wan decided to help. He went to change a crying Leia that was left on the changing board by her father who is in deep depression of his wife. After doing a fairly decent job changing her, he was quick to change Luke, who was also crying, like father like son. 

He had settled the twins in their crib, ready for them to fall asleep. That is all they can do-- eat, poop, sleep, and cry. Realizing he had to still knock some sense into his apprentice, he walked forward to him. He reached out his hand, trying to be a help to Anakin. 

"Master, is this pain ever going to leave?" Anakin had whispered, trying to keep his balance next to Obi-wan. He was in great pain, one can image how he would feel. One might not, a Jedi has never loved like this before, only he had knew the love, but also the pain that surprised him in the end. 

The Jedi responded to him with a look that simply said, "I don't know." It was true, he didn't know what to do. You'd think it'd be hard on Anakin, it's hard on the master!

Instead of speaking anymore, he just hugged him softly. It was all what he could think of at the moment, at the time he was given. Anakin rested his head ever so gently on Obi's shoulder, letting all his emotion run out, like a bursting volcano.


	2. Chapter 2

~Flashback~

They were sat on the grass of Naboo, having a small picnic. The blades of grass and weeds tickled their skin as they laughed at each other's silliness. The air was warm as it usually is. It was truly a beautiful planet. 

Padmé tucked her hair behind her ear, listening to every word Anakin was pronouncing. He was truly handsome and the way he had so much passion when he spoke. 

He was fiddling with a piece of grass, twinning the green strip around his finger while his Padawan braid fell in front of him. Her presence was so soothing to him, everything about her was just... incredible. 

He loved her soft, very soft skin with her gorgeous outfits that complimented her so well. Her lips, so smooth, he could kiss them all day if he could. Her hair was beautiful too. The way it would blow in the breeze and gently fall in her face. She created a different hairstyle everyday. 

To Anakin, Padmé was a dream he would never want to wake up from. She was just so beautiful, he loved her so much. Everything about her was so precious. 

"Oh Ani," she giggled, smiling very wide at Anakin. He shined a smile back at her, wishing she'd keep her smile, it was so pretty. 

A short while after that, Anakin was riding a shaak. He was balancing as the shaak was running fast. Padmé watched from a distance. He was trying very much to impress her, to make her smile. That's what he wants, her to smile and fall in love with him. 

He soon fell off, quickly rolling in the grass. Stopping, he laid in the grass, not moving to get Padmé attention. He liked to mess with her. 

"Ani. Ani, are you alright?" She rushed towards him, worrying that he had gotten hurt on the fall. He was face planted into the ground, not moving much. 

Once she had gotten to him, she rolled him over. He bursted out laughing as he saw the worry on her face. She playfully hit him, chuckling along with him. 

He had grabbed her on top of him, letting them roll slowly down the hill. One moving on top of each other, one after the other. Until they had stopped and stared at each other with adoration. 

He was startled awake by his dream. It felt more of a nightmare if he was going to tell the truth. It didn't really seem right at all. He missed those times much, especially Padmé. Oh, what he would do to have her back in his arms again. 

Grabbing his black robe, he walked to his bathroom. He had looked at himself through the mirror that was hung on the wall. The mirror was very clear. It was accurate on his appearance. He looked depressed; his eyes had bags over them, getting no sleep while taking care of his babies. His hair flung over his face, he had the Jedi 'mullet'. Once Obi-wan had a mullet, specifically when they first encountered Darth Tyranus. But Anakin pulled this off very well. His was more stylish, letting it grow to his shoulders.

Turning the water on, he splashed the cold liquid on his face, refreshing himself from his surreal dream. I guess he was going to have an early start today. He really didn't want to do anything anymore, he had no motivation to get his priorities accomplished. Stress overflowed his mind, becoming a Jedi while your secret wife just died and you have to take care of your children. 

He loved Leia and Luke so very much, he just couldn't care for them all the time, yet he couldn't abandon his own children. He tells himself he wants the best for them and he shouldn't even be involved with care taking. Maybe meeting them again in the far future, but he can't script that out right now, he doesn't even know what he is doing at this very moment. 

He knew Padmé wouldn't want him to become of that, to leave them the minute she is not present. He knew that she would not complete that action. She would do her duty, Anakin should follow that.

He looked upon himself once more before leaving the bathroom. His appearance seemed dirty, full with all the secrets and lies. He hasn't noticed that before, but that's when he never had days and nights like this. 

The secrets and lies will overflow him one day, leaving him in pain. He did all the things he should have never done. He was a Jedi, yearning to become a master. He was told a list of things that were against the Jedi Code, he did not follow that list. 

Some days he regrets having a relationship with Padmé, however, he could not stop thinking about her the day they met on Tatooine. Anakin was a little boy, trying to win his first Podrace (or even finish the race for that matter). He can simply recall, that when he was working for Watto, Qui-Gon and Padmé had arrived for parts for their ship. He had asked Padmé, 'Are you an angel?' She replied with 'what?'. 

He had that fond memory planted into his brain, he could never forget it. The moment he saw her, he was in awe. She was just so perfect. Everyday since they had met, he couldn't stop falling for her. When they hadn't seen each other in ten years, he was worried that she'd forgotten him. 

He loves her, dead or alive. 

He lazily walked to the greeting area (living room). Hearing the faint sound of the speeders flying in the night, he got closer to the balcony. Lights of the buildings lit up the city, leaving it mesmerizing. 

Coruscant was a great planet. It may not be green like Naboo or have snow like Hoth, but it has lights. The lights could pierce your memory, engraving the image inside your head, leaving you in shock. Anakin closed his eyes, taking in the breathtaking moment. He breathed in the crisp air, cooling his lungs. He did really much like Coruscant. 

He was sensing a weird feeling in the force. It was almost like an intruder, someone unexpected in his presence. He had rushed to his thoughts, memorizing everything he knows. 

He used the force, picking up his lightsaber from across the room with telekinesis. A blue glowing rod appeared in his hand as the intruder, with a red lightsaber, attacked him. 

He moved his hands back and forth, trying to keep up with this maybe Sith Lord. The stranger kicked him in the chest, leaving Anakin to fall on his back. Although Anakin was down, he was still putting up a vigorous fight. He forced jumped in the air, using trick moves on the Sith. The Sith knocked his lightsaber out of his hand, leaving him unarmed. With that, the Sith Lord took that moment against him to force choke Anakin. 

The door of Anakin's apartment swung open to reveal Obi-wan holding his blue lightsaber. Leaving the Sith in shock, he let Anakin go, falling to the floor in pain. Obi-wan had out on a great duel with the stranger. He got in moments to force kick and more trick shots that somehow confused the Sith. The Sith do not know that the Jedi are capable of much more power. 

The battle was interrupted by a ship flying next to the balcony. Sweeping back up, the Sith got on board of the strange looking ship. This put a shock on Obi's face. It took a moment to let all of what had just happened sink into the Jedi Master's mind. He had then realized Anakin was hurt. His apprentice was hurt. 

Obi-wan had jogged from across the room to a hurt Anakin. He was curled up in the corner, holding his side in pain. His face read an expression that Obi-wan never seen before. Only now he could tell what was going about with his apprentice.

"Anakin, are you alright?" 

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Anakin whined, seeing that he was in pain and was also really tired, speaking it was early morning. 

With that remark, Obi-wan gave Anakin that trouble look, hinting that he had messed up with his words. He tends to be, as Obi-wan puts it, a brat sometimes. Anakin is just like that, ever since he was younger. 

Anakin rushed out his response, "I apologize, Master." Seeing that he screwed up a bit, he gave a halfhearted smile. He wasn't really pleasant lately after Padmé's death.

Anakin took in a big breath, exhaling deeply. He took his hand off his side, placing both on the floor, trying to hold himself up. It didn't work as well as he thought it would. He quickly slid back to the carpet on his butt. 

His master gently helped him up from the floor where he laid. Anakin made a groaning noise as he was in pain. He stood with the help of Obi-wan holding his side up, walking towards his room. He was coughing slightly from just being force choked. 

He had to admit to himself: he was foolish to let the Sith Lord choke him. Training to be a Jedi Master, he should know how to block a move like that. But Siths are highly trained, people often say they are stronger than the Jedi. 

That is true in someway, a lot of Siths were often Jedi that were seduced by the dark side. So in that case, they had studied both powers, making them more invincible. Though, Anakin could hope that he could balance the force, being the Chosen One. 

Once they had made the trip to his room, he plopped down of his bed. Well, actually he slipped from Obi-wan's grip, but that was quite alright. He landed on the soft, warm blankets resting in his bed, along with fluffed pillows. 

"You're bleeding," Obi-wan whispered as he removed Anakin's hand from his skin. It was the same hand that had been placed over his side when Obi-wan had found him. 

A dark red liquid ran down his tanned skinned, staining his robe. "I'm fine, Obi-wan. It's just a little scratch," the man on the bed protested. 

Anakin must have been hit by the Sith's lightsaber, seeing he was bleeding pretty bad. At least he didn't get a body part cut off again. Thanks Count Dooku. 

The whispers of the two became silent when they heard the babies crying. They both huffed, both being annoyed at an ugly hour of the day. Anakin tried moving up, but was stopped by Obi-wan's hand on his shoulder. 

"Not to worry, Anakin, I got it," Obi-wan had said to him before he left the room, into another to care for Anakin's children. Obi knew about it, he wasn't going to turn against him, he was like a brother to him. 

Anakin was in deep thought, thinking Obi-wan had knew but didn't bother exposing him to the council. This brought a half-hearted smile to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, he was depressed, it was hard to let go of someone you love. Anakin had felt this more than once, it was heartbreaking for him. When his mother had died- right in front of him- he was full of anger and rage that he let out immaturely. He had killed every last one of the Tusken Raiders. They were the ones keeping her there, it was worrying so much about his mom that made him have nightmares every single night since he left her, it was their fault. 

Yeah sure, he slashed out every Tusken Raider he saw that night because of the anger bottled up inside him, but with Padmés death, he couldn't slash out everyone he saw. He had to take different measures for that. He had to hold himself back from anyone so he wouldn't harm them, so he bottled up his anger. 

In a sense, he knew that Padmés death was his fault- he convinced himself that. He had talked to Master Yoda about that before she died, seeking the helpful advice that Master Yoda always gives. He recalled him saying that jealousy is a powerful thing, he should not fear that anything is going to happen. But he feared all of that and jealously came with that too. He just didn't want to lose her, but he can't have everything.

He wished he had never met her, his life would of went by easily if he hasn't met her. Of course he loved her, but he had thought that if they had never met, at all, then he wouldn't have gone through this much pain. But then again, he loves her so much, it was him that wanted her so bad that he basically pleaded her for them to be together. 

He shouldn't even be thinking of this right now, he has a mission and he needs to be successful. He was in his yellow Jedi StarFighter with Obi-wan in his red one right next, flying through space trying to keep peace through the galaxy. That was what they had to do, protect and keep peace.

"Anakin, focus, we are trying to save Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-wan spoke through the talking device that they had to keep in touch in their missions. There were a lot of battles in space between different people and creatures. The galaxy is always so hectic, that's for sure. A lot of it was caused by politics, a lot of the seperatists doing a lot of bad, well that's what Anakin thought. 

Though, Anakin's mind drifted to thinking about Padme, he know he shouldn't because he is doing Jedi business but he can't help it. Padme is always entering his mind, but it's not like she ever went away in the first place. She has always been in his mind since the day they met on Tatooine. It's a crazy thing to say but it's true. 

The only person who sort of knew about Padme and Anakin's relationship is Obi-wan and he was good at keeping that quiet. Although, he had warned Anakin about keeping his feeling for her on the down low, saying he had to watch with politicians, it was a risky move. Anakin obviously didn't listen, but when does he actually listen? 

"Anakin! Watch out, you almost got yourself killed," Obi-wan yelled through the device, trying to get Anakin's attention. It did work though, he swerved the JediFighter that was almost destroyed, almost. He sighed in relief as he got the Fighter straightened out, beside his Master's again. 

"Sorry, Master. I don't know what was going on in my mind," he spoke clearly, knowing exactly what happened. He didn't care about this mission as much as he missed Padme. 

Obi-wan sighed through the device, realizing that sometimes Anakin is a hand-full, being his Master and all that. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to save the Chancellor."

After they had gotten on General Grevious' ship, Anakin was on task; he wanted to save the Cahncellor and try to dodge the lecture that Obi-wan will probably give him when, or if, they save Palpatine.

Obi-wan can get on his nerves sometimes but he knows he only tries to help, or offer the guidance. Obi-wan was a very helpful and social person and Anakin is happy for that. He's glad Obi's his master, no one else could have taken that place who would do it better... maybe Qui Gonn. Qui Gonn was a good man, and yes he was going to be Anakin's master, he would be great at it, but all the skills that Obi had trained Anakin with we're learned from Qui Gonn. He was glad for that. 

"Artoo, stay with the ship in case we need you," Anakin spoke to the droid that hopped out if the JediFighter with Anakin. While Artoo did his thing, Obi-wan and Anakin tried saving the Chancellor. 

***  
Anakin and Obi-wan finished their mission, saving the Chancellor. All went okay, they did everything they were supposed to do, but Anakin did have to land the ship that was coming in very hot. He managed because he is the best star pilot in the galaxy, even before he was a Jedi. 

He was back at his small apartment he once "shared" with Padmé. He was holding Luke and Leia in his King Sized bed. There was laughter that filled the air, Anakin really enjoyed that. 

He still can't believe that the Council let him keep his children... and still be a Jedi, learning to be a Master. He thought that maybe it was that everyone had believed that he was the Chosen One. Everyone wanted the balance in the force that he was supposed to give. 

"Aren't you a cutie," he said to Leia as he bopped her nose, making her giggle. Though she is a couple weeks old, she has beautiful dark hair atop her head. Luke's hair was coming in very slow but you can still see the little blonde strands popping out of his head. This was adorable. 

Anakin's eyes wondered to his bedroom as there was a soft knock. Picking up his children, he was walking lightly to his apartment door. Managing two babies in his arms, he simply said, "Come in." 

When the door swung open gently, Obi-wan appeared. He wore his usual robes and boots, followed by his lightsaber at his waist. They greeted each other softly as they went to sit on the couch. 

"Anakin, we need to talk," he spoke as Anakin gave him Luke to hold. Obi was fairly good with children. He visits Master Yoda's Padawans' class from time-to-time. 

Anakin nodded lightly, frowning a bit, knowing that his Master is disappointed in him as he should be. He has too much on his mind lately and it's very hard for him to get back on his feet in such short amount of time. 

"Obi-wan, I know I failed you," Anakin looked down at Leia, trying to avoid his master's eyes,"I've failed myself too. I just want to forget sometimes... about her but it's-it's hard to. I just can't... help myself," Anakin managed to say. He doesn't like to share his feelings but he feels like he can with Obi-wan. He always has. 

"Listen, do you need more time? We can ask the council if you can have more time. You really do need it, Anakin."

He sighed. This is all too stressful for him, he just can't really take this anymore. It's hard for him to sleep at night, knowing she's not there with him. Wondering that Luke and Leia will have to live a life without a mother- that just tears him apart. He wants to do what's best for them... and himself. 

"Obi-wan?" he looked up at him with his watery eyes, "Do you think I should just give up my children, my-my babies? I don't know what to do anymore," he was now crying softly, tears pricking his eyes. 

Obi-wan had taken Luke and Leia back to their cradles, leaving them to fall asleep and for him to deal with Anakin. He wanted to try and calm him down. He knew that Anakin was a very emotional boy and that was his problem. Sometimes he just needs to let go and focus, in a sense. Right now he just needs to calm down. 

As Obi-wan sat down, Anakin started to talk again. He just wanted all this to flow out of his system and finally talk to someone. 

"I'm not even a good parent, how can I even say that! Good parents don't consider giving their children to someone else! This just isn't-isn't fair," Anakin chocked out. 

Obi-wan put a hand on the younger boys shoulder, patting his back while he lets his emotions flow out of his system. It didn't take long until he stopped, leaving Anakin lightly sniffling and tearing up. 

"Anakin, you are at a stage in your life where you are going to think like that. You are going to want your kids doing something that you think will be better for them, but the truth is you just need to stay with them. Right now, they're what keeping you sane," Obi-wan cleared him throat after he had finished. From learning from Qui-Gonn he knows a lot more than what he started out with, physically and with knowledge. 

"You might not know it my young friend but you are a wonderful father for what you're dealing with right n-"

Anakin stood up in anger, he had a rush of all these emotions twist through him like a hurricane. One minute he was sad, the next he was mad. He has always been like this, even when he was a little boy in Tatooine.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like to feel emotion! You were taken from your family at birth, not a young boy like me!" Anakin spat out in frustration. He knows he is the most emotional Jedi ever but he just can't help it. If Qui-Gonn really thought that he was the Chosen One, why can't he do anything right? It seems like his life is a mess.

Anakin was pacing around the living room in anger, trying to think but no good ideas come through when you are angry. If he would sit and calm himself, everything would be fine. But nothing was ever fine with him, right? He didn't have the life he planned. 

"This is not how I wanted it, Obi-wan. I wanted my future the way I planned it! Why can't my life go right for once," he chocked out, squeezing his knuckles so hard that they turned white. 

His master just stood there, observing him like he was a lab experiment or something. He had to really think about what he was going to say, because anything could make Anakin worse at this moment in time. Obi approached the young Jedi that was standing behind the couch with white knuckles and a red-hot face that made him look scary or dangerous if he encountered normal like "people". 

"Anakin," Obi-wan whispered softly, trying to calm him down with his smooth speaking, seeing that he could be a danger any second right now. 

The younger man stood there confused, looking as if he were speaking in a different language. This totally made Anakin fully aware of everything around him, but it was just him and Obi-wan. 

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber from his waist belt and a bright blue rod appeared in his hands. Obi-wan looked appalled and worried, springing up his lightsaber as well. 

"You cannot plan your future, Anakin," he simply commented. The younger boy shook his head, thinking everything was his fault. 

He started to cry while holding his lightsaber in the air, tears running hot down his cheeks. He hunched over to the floor letting out a choked sob, still having his lightsaber out in the open. With anger and sadness, Anakin threw the lightsaber directly at the beige walls in his living room, leaving the glazing rod stuck in the wall. 

Falling to the ground with sobs escaping his mouth and sniffles from his nose, he was in pain. He couldn't help himself, Padmé wasn't there anymore. That left a dark cloud of storms raining on Anakin, tearing him apart, limb by limb. He didn't know what to do, most obstacles are caused by him. 

He is his own worst enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

~Flashback~

She was very beautiful, her hair tied up in the fancy was she does it, make up fancied upon her face, and her dress drifting in the breeze that was on Naboo. Her smile was even better, how her pure white teeth spread out along with her glossed lips that were so tempting. Yeah sure, the view of the gorgeous planet was great too, but to Anakin, Padmé was more beautiful and vivid. She giggled as seeing him stare at her with pure adoration, he was whipped. Anakin was in love with her, everything about was just so alluring to him. 

Padmé was a fair person, she treated everyone as they should be treated because no one shall be judged for who they are and she did not do that. She was love. She never hated on a person or at any point attempted to sabotage someone or something, she was innocent. With all that, she was also very kind and generous. Padmé was the person that if she saw someone's speeder break down, she'd go and help. 

Anakin was in love with Padmé Amidala. He knows he shouldn't because that was a rule and everyone knew it and that was a hard part. He doesn't even understand why, Jedi should love and be loved. The Jedi don't even have a choice, it's technically their parents. They are taken at birth and not know what would be going on. But Anakin had that choice, but if the prophecy is right, he could bring balance to the force and destroy the Sith. 

Anakin was caught too much in the moment with Padmé that he didn't even realize what she was saying. He recalled he saying something about taking a class trip here with the beach and sand. No, he hates sand. "I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere," Anakin stated to her as he fiddles with his thumbs as he looks down to the ceramic blue water. 

He stares at her as she stares back, each stealing those glances before each one starts to talk again like they have been doing. But this time, this time is different as their eyes wander over to each other lips. Anakin took this perfect moment to do what he has been waiting for has been to seem a lifetime, he wants this to be perfect- for both himself and Padmé. He leans in closer to Padmés stunning face as she tilts her head slightly to the left and he does the right. Their lips had attached to one another and they kept the moment going for a few seconds. Her lips tasted candy-like as he did see her consume a few before they had taken their walk. They moved their lips in sync, together, like it was one of those amazing first kisses in movies. Unfortunately, it was like the movies; Padmé pulls back from the kiss, looking as if it were a mistake. 

Anakin jumped as thought of that vision entered his mind while he was tending Luke and Leia before he lets them rest. He had just finished singing a lullaby to them, calming themselves as their eyelids fall close and faint breaths were heard. Anakin doesn't sing, as he thinks he has a terrible voice, but he likes singing. Right now, it is nice to have the babies asleep as he could never really put them to bed before he tried out the lullabies. 

He ran out of the nursery, into the bathroom to let his wails out. Tears rolled fast down his cheeks as he just had the memory of Padmé in his head. He honestly hates thinking about her, dreaming about her, having visions, and saying her name. Anakin truly does love her and everything that comes with loving her, but he's sick and tired of her at the same time, he can't deal with her anymore. Well, thinking about her. "Why?" a choked sob escaped his mouth as he kneeled on the bathroom floor, forcing his hands upon his eyes to retreat the stream of tears running down his face. His breathing was hitched when he tried to gasp for air, the crying prevents him from getting all the air that he can usually get in his body. He hated crying but he just couldn't help it, he missed her dearly, however he hated her. 

He clenched his fists as hard as he could, the adrenaline burning inside of him. He was full of anger as he usually was when he gets sad. Glass springing everywhere, he looked up seeing that the mirror had broke. He did that. He was angry but also so damn confused, he was strong enough to do that? How? The shattered glass was all over the bathroom tiles and sink. The shock of that filled his head with thoughts that he could do so much more with his power. 

***  
Power. Power is a bold word and action. Someone with so much power can do so little to try to make a different and help. Everyone wishes they could have power either for their own selfish reasons or for need of someone else. With a democracy, you get to vote and chose to who gets to use that power, how they get to use that power. Other places not so much. 

Sith love power, it's what keeps them alive. The more power they have, a better chance of them destroying everything in the galaxy. Not all Sith were bad, but they were powerful Jedi trying to keep the galaxy safe. They were turned to the dark side by the persuasive Sith. Sure, there's the story about Darth Plageuis and his apprentice. One Sith wanted to gain more by killing the other. 

Anakin wasn't aware of how strong his power was until that night. He knew that he was capable of a lot of power, but to be able to do that with your emotion was incredible, but it was very dangerous. Anakin was very curious as to if it were only anger that have him that strength and ability to destroy things. It would be really bad if he had those abilities when he was sad because that's all the time. 

He was sprawled out on the couch with his babies right next to him. He was still pondering about his newly found powers, thinking how strong he was. What a life he would have because of his power. He envisioned all the bad people he could lock away or kill with his newly founded powers. He could catch the secret Sith Lord that has been on the run and in hiding. I could be the hero. 

Anakin had a mission with Obi-wan tomorrow to try and find hints to the whereabouts of the Sith Lord. He very much wanted to use his powers then, maybe his master will be impressed by this. He knows he has been in a slump since Padmé died, this was his way to show Obi-wan that he never lost touch of being a Jedi. Being who is really was.

He had always wanted to impress Obi-wan, ever since he had become his Padawan. He had that urged to try to do everything right for Obi's sake, but now that rarely happens. Anakin does feel really guilty about not doing his best and always screwing up, though it's not always easy for him.

But in all fairness, Obi-wan does know how difficult times are for the Jedi. With so much going on, not only in Anakin' s head, but the real world too, it's tough to manage. Anakin can really appreciate the way his master is handling him and along with his actions. He can show him empathy, something Anakin likes about Obi-wan. He smiled at that thought. 

Sighing with all these different and complex thoughts in his head, he got up with his babies in his strong arms. He took a short walk to the balcony of his house where he and Padmé always stole glances at each other. Looking at the city above and below, his eyes wondered all over the place. He saw life, in different shapes and sizes, forms and colors. 

Anakin was surprised at how much he notices a lot, speaking his mind isn't at the best of place. But what really caught his eyes were the flowers on his balcony. He knew how much Padmé loved flowers and took care for the lovely plants everyday. He knew he let each and everyone die after her death. Recalling the dead, lifeless petals in his thoughts. He couldn't figure what could've brought the dead flowers, that didn't matter at all, back to life and full color. But he was going to figure it out because in his mind these flowers did matter.


End file.
